Kruuvak
Kruuvak, a former Matoran of Space, was a member of the Toa Scasia, and later the Toa Jokari. Biography Early Life During his early life on Jokari Nui, Kruuvak was a member of the popular dueling tournaments that took place in the island's arena, a sport that the island had become famous for. He resided on the slopes of Mount Zirus, a dormant volcano covered in inhabitable platforms of dried magma. Since Kruuvak was the local team's captain, he had received a private platform where he could train rigorously without concerns of bothering neighboring villagers. Turaga Zeelak, the leader of the volcanic village, was quite strongly attached to Kruuvak, often referring to him as "son". Jokari Nui later inducted Kruuvak into the Honorary Athlete Association, a very prestigious organization reserved for the best-of-the-best in athletics. When he first met with the HAA, he was introduced to some of the island's finest sports stars, such as Arlok the Kikanalo jockey and Mahrl the freestyle wrestler, who was notorious for fighting to the death. On the day of the Krakwala City Nationals, Kruuvak was pitted up against a team from each different region, being the largest national match ever. Abilities and Traits Although cold and quiet, Kruuvak was actually a very self-sacrificing individual with a hidden compassionate side. As a Matoran, he expressed his leadership during his time as the team captain. Everything he did, he took rather seriously, and his motto for the arena was "One wrong move could leave me dead, while one right move could leave me the last one standing." Having a strong bond with Turaga Zeelak, he was especially crushed when the Confederacy of Shadows murdered him. It inflicted on him a burning rage and hatred towards the organization, which only increased when they burned down his village. After the attack, he vowed to kill every member of it to avenge the innocent lives that were taken. The avengement began after he transformed into a Toa. Mask and Tools Matoran As a Matoran, Kruuvak used a fighting staff during his arena tournaments. Turaga Zeelak had forged it for him and had dubbed it the "Staff of Wisdom". Kruuvak donned a Kanohi Kraahkan. Toa Scasia As a Toa Scasia, Kruuvak had claws on his hands that served as his only true weapon. Like his Matoranhood, he continued to use his Kanohi Kraahkan. Toa Jokari Kruuvak went through three different armor phases as a Toa Jokari. In his first phase, he had wings and very simple armor (similar to his Toa Scasia appearance). Later, in phase two, he obtained a stronger physique and better armor. His iconic Kraahkan was replaced by a grey Kanohi Hau. This phase included wings, an energy tube, claws, a Kanoka disk launcher, and a taller appearance. In the third phase, he obtained an even taller stature as well as a large reaper blade. He also contained the Kanohi Ignika, which was found in the middle of Destral Nui's wreckage. Trivia * Kruuvak is slightly based off of Kopakamata97's personality, being a bit of a loner as well as being tough and strong-willed. * His past story is going to be revealed in the upcoming story Trembling in Fear. Appearances * Trembling in Fear Category:Toa Scasia/Jokari Category:User:Kopakamata97